This invention generally relates to locks for doors and, more specifically, to a portable self-contained lock for doors.
Portable locks for doors are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,672 (Moorhouse) discloses a removable auxiliary door lock which uses three different members, a door locking plate, a plate holding member, and a locking member which is pivotable.
U.S. Pat. No. 463,361 (Frazier) discloses a removable lock for doors which uses two plates with the inner plate thumb-screwed to the door and the outer plate secured to the inner plate using a lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,394 (Stein) discloses a removable lock for doors having three sections with padlocks either to lock the door from the inside or from the outside.
However, none of the existing portable locks for doors comprise a simple configuration using a unitary plate, which is completely self-contained, does not require the installation of any parts to the door or door frame, is completely independent of the existing door handle mechanism and keeper and can be rapidly attached and detached from the door without the use of any tools.
There is a particular need for an inexpensive portable locking device which can be rapidly and easily attached and detached from doors for places like hospitals, nursing homes, institutions and the like, wherein there can be no lock on the door with a patient occupying the room, to assure access at all times by nurses, aides, orderlies or doctors. On the other hand, when the room is unoccupied, there is a need to secure the room to protect its contents from misuse, damage, or theft.